Please, Don't Look At My Panties
by Wrath of Athena
Summary: Tired of his constant perverted attitude towards her, Mikan decided to confront Natsume to end his pantyteasing, once and for all! It didn't turn out the way she wanted to, much to Natsume's pleasure. NatsumexMikan pairing! One shot fic, enjoy!


_Tired of his constant perverted attitude, Mikan decided to confront Natsume about her feelings every time he looked at her panties. She'll end it, once and for all! As for Natsume, who was he to complain? NatsumexMikan pairing! One shot fic, enjoy!_

Author's Note: Just a short simple one-shot perverted fic about……you'll see! Just read it! As a MikanxNatsume fan (a dirty-minded fan), I enjoyed writing this one.

**Please, Don't Look at My Panties**

Written By: WizdomGoddess

_I feel like I've forgotten something important._

She searched into her unconscious, brows creased in profound contemplation. Her instincts told her something bad was about to happen because of it.

Mikan Sakura felt undeniably strange that morning. She hated it when these complicated insensible thoughts bugged her from the back of her mind. After all, she has never been an expert in figuring things out nor was she great in almost _everything_ she did that involved any type of comprehensive thinking. Despite the fact that she could be a really good athlete, there was never a day that she failed to fall flat on her face due to her clumsiness. Sure she could be a klutz sometimes…oops correction, most of the time! However, this doesn't stop her from prancing around making friends with people or being helpful to the strangest of strangers even if the situation was beyond her means. She greets everyone with a bright smile that illuminates the darkest of days, at least for some people like her closest friends.

Mikan Sakura is definitely one of a kind.

She tried asking Hotaru what was wrong with her, only to receive a "Baka-Gun" attack as an answer. She decided it was futile to seek logical assistance from her unpredictable and cruel best friend, Hotaru Imai. Mikan groaned and shook her head vigorously. Ah well! She loved Hotaru anyway!

The teachers droned on like they usually did on a typical day in class. They lectured on formulas, on ethics, and other such boring, perplexing things that always drove Mikan to insanity---hour after hour after hour. _After every boring hour…_she sighed. Instead, she continued to daydream in her desk as her mind soared off the window.

She hardly noticed the curious young boy frowning at the back of her head. _That idiot,_ Natsume rolled his eyes, _Daydreaming again. What's she thinking about now?_ Natsume raised his brow as he observed the dazed girl before him turn her head towards the window. The corner of her lips curved into a smile.

Natsume continued to stare at her quite mused; he took in every detail from the side of her face to the silky flow of her loose hair. He admired the way her cheeks turned pink as she concentrated and the way she smiled every morning just never failed to stun him. For some reason, Mikan had put her hair down that day and he'll be damned to deny that she looked drop-dead gorgeous with her new hairstyle.

"You know, Mikan looks really good with her hair down, Natsume," someone whispered beside him, unwillingly snapping him out of his own daydream mode.

"Ruka," Natsume simply said, glancing at his best friend who seemed to be in a similar trance as he was, "I don't care what she looks like. You're making no sense." He looked away in an attempt to hide his interest towards the girl but Ruka seemed to see right through it. _Typical of Ruka_, he mentally told himself, quite amused with the sixth sense his blonde-haired animal-lover for a best friend possessed.

"Whatever you say, Natsume," Ruka replied with a shrug, sounding unconvinced. He knew what was going on in Natsume's head; he wasn't blind to the fact that his unusual friend was in love with the girl. He fixed his eyes on Mikan and a small blush crept up his cheeks. _And I know exactly why he fell for her…_ he thought. Ruka quickly diverted his attention to the rabbit on his lap to prevent himself from turning into a deeper shade of red.

Natsume watched his friend wallow into an obvious love-struck dilemma and smirked. He turned to the teacher but found him quite boring, so he just settled on observing the auburn-haired girl in front him. Who knows? Natsume thought evilly. Maybe in the process, he can come up with something that would annoy her at the end of the day.

In any case, his day wouldn't be complete without his daily routine of teasing the poor girl now would it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

_Finally! School is over!_

Mikan stretched her arms happily. She turned to Hotaru and Yuu who seemed to be engaged in some kind of conversation. Hey! She wanted to join too!

"HOTAAAARUUU!" she cried joyously as she flung herself towards her two closest friends in the whole academy. Upon hearing her, Hotaru whipped out her latest invention and aimed the weird-looking gun at Mikan. "Invention Number 356, the Shut-Up Annoying Idiots Gun," she explained with little emotion. As usual, the overexcited Mikan was oblivious to this and ends up being slammed against the back of the classroom. Natsume and Ruka managed to evade just in time.

"Hotaruuu…you're so meaaan!" she whined, mumbling random words that neither of the two boys standing nearby could understand. However, being Mikan, she decided to forget all about Hotaru's cruel deed and skipped towards her best friend again. "Hotaaaruuuu, please help me!" she begged, grabbing the hem of Hotaru's sleeve, much to her annoyance, "Please help me remember! I seemed to have forgotten something I can't recall! Pleaaaaaaaaase!"

Hotaru heaved a sigh. "You're **always** forgetting something, Mikan," she pointed out, rolling her eyes, "Don't push it. I have no time for you."

Mikan pouted. "You're so cruel Hotaru-chan! Even just for a minute?" she pleaded, flashing the most pathetic puppy-dog eyes she could congregate.

"No," Hotaru replied without even thinking. "Come on, Yuu. We're going to be late." She proceeded to exit towards the classroom door. Yuu gave Mikan a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Mikan. We're just going to attend a meeting with Mr. Narumi. It might take a while though!" he explained reassuringly as Mikan decided to mope at the corner of the classroom. "I'm sorry, we'll just visit you later. Please understand," he apologized and waited for Mikan to answer.

The disturbing aura around Mikan instantly disappeared and she faced Yuu with another one of her bright smiles. "I understand!" she replied cheerfully, "Please go. See you guys!" Yuu thanked her again and ran after Hotaru. "Hotaru! Wait up!" she could hear him shout along the corridors.

Ruka and Natsume looked at each other. By this time, they were the only ones left in the classroom together with Mikan. "Oh! Natsume! Ruka!" she ran towards them happily. "I'm glad you two are still here!" Maybe they can help her with her problem!

"What do you want little girl?" he shot back in his most unfriendly tone, "Don't bother us." He looked away.

Mikan stuck out her tongue at him. "If you don't want to help, I won't force you!" she replied angrily and turned to Ruka, conjuring up her sweetest smile. She moved her face closer to his. At this, Ruka blushed furiously.

"Ruka, please help me." she pleaded, grabbing both of his hands in the process causing the poor boy to flush deeper. "I seemed to have forgotten something important. I just don't know what. Will you help me? Please?" Her expression grew restless. "It's been bothering me since this morning!"

Jealousy tugged on Natsume and he narrowed his eyes at the sweet display of affection disapprovingly. Mikan flat-out ignored him and this pissed him off even further. "You're an idiot." Natsume decided to butt in, "I won't be surprised if you forget your own name, little girl."

"What!" she retorted, very much offended. Mikan let go of Ruka and grabbed Natsume by his collar. "You take that back!" They continued to argue when someone peeked into the classroom. It was Kokoroyomi-kun.

"Hey Ruka! Mr. Jinno wants to see you!" he called out casually. Ruka returned from his dream-like state and nodded at Kokoroyomi. "I'm there!" he called back, turning to his two friends who seemed to be engrossed at each other's throats. "Hey, I need to go." Natsume and Mikan continued to glare at each other.

"Well…" he said awkwardly, "I'll leave you two alone now." Ruka took one last look at his two friends before leaving the classroom. It was several minutes after Ruka left did Mikan realize that she was alone in the classroom---with the pervert. She sent Natsume a threatening look before stomping towards the door.

"You beast!" she exclaimed furiously, "I'm leaving!" Her rashness proved to be a mistake when she lost her balance. Before Natsume could think of a reply, he watched in shock as the girl who just berated him fell flat on her face…again. Her skirt flew up supposedly giving him a clear view of what it should have concealed. He quickly looked away. Not that he's complaining. Natsume snorted, feeling a blush invade his usually pale cheeks.

"Hey…"

Mikan cried in pain. "Waaaah!" she whimpered then realized how far her skirt has lifted this time. _Not agaaaain! _she thought in shame, _And it **had** to be with him again…_Damn, why couldn't somebody nicer accidentally see her in that position? Ruka for instance…she vigorously shook her head in horror. What the hell was she thinking?

She turned around swiftly to confront him. She failed to notice that the boy looked agitated.

"You saw!" she demanded.

"I saw nothing." he denied.

"I don't believe you!"

"Then don't!"

"You liar!" she accused with ferocity.

"Humph! Who would want to look at your panties?" he retorted, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You DID see it!"

"I told you. I didn't you idiot."

Mikan glared at him as hard as she could. He stood his ground.

Silence engulfed the two.

Natsume looked at her at the corner of his eye. Tears have formed in her eyes, looking very much humiliated. "Hey…" he began coolly.

"Don't talk to me you pervert!" she shot at him angrily running out of the room as fast as she could. She needed to get away from him……fast!

She could hear him bellow at her retreating back. "Idiot! Come back here!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

Mikan felt undeniably strange that afternoon. Who wouldn't be when her perverted classmate who kept looking at her panties won't leave her alone? Why the hell was he on her tail today?

"Natsume stop following me around!" she told him, getting even more irritated by the minute. "And why the hell do you keep looking around?" She stopped in her tracks. If getting rid of him by foot won't work, maybe she could just get rid of him verbally.

"Go away!" Mikan snarled, placing her hands on her hips to indicate she was serious. **Dead serious. **"Don't you have anything else better to do!"

Natsume didn't even budge from behind her. "No," he snapped in a manner of finality.

"Why?" she inquired, whirling around to confront him only to apprehend him staring at her skirt --- with an uptight behavior at that!

_That idiot…!_

Mikan hastily placed her hands over her skirt that did little to cover her thighs in an attempt to block his view. "What the hell are you staring at!" she ordered, blushing in embarrassment. Natsume looked at her intensely. Mikan stepped backward. _What is this guy thinking!_

"Mikan…"

What? He actually said her name? Mikan opened her mouth but no words came out.

Their peaceful solitude was suddenly broken by a group of high school boys laughing their hearts out. The group halted the moment they saw the couple.

"Hey, that little girl is cute," one of the high school boys remarked and slowly approached Mikan. Before she could react, he grabbed her wrists and pulled it up into the air. As she was suspended in midair by her arm, the rest of the boys gathered around her. "Hey girlie, maybe you want to have a little fun with us." They laughed.

Mikan struggled in fright. "Don't touch me! Get away!" she cried out frantically, "Someboooody!"

"Hey...you're forgetting someone…" Natsume stepped forward, "Let go of her." He glared at the group with a vengeful glint in his eye.

Mikan stopped struggling. "Natsume!" she exclaimed, her eyes pleading.

"And who the hell are you? You're just a little twit," one of the boys laughed, "Or would you like me to use my Alice on you, you little brat?"

All of a sudden, huge flames of fire burst out from the top of the heads of all the members of their group. A gust of wind made the fire grow even worse causing the terrified teenagers to run away as far as their feet could take them. During the confusion, Mikan got released. She braced herself for the inevitable of colliding with the ground but instead, found herself crashing into something else.

After fierce rolling on the ground, Mikan propped herself up with her arms to see the face of her savior. Natsume was beneath her, his eyes twitching. His shoulder had a huge tear in it and bits of flood scattered on his shirt towards the ground. He was hurt. _All because of me!_ She scolded herself, tears forming in her eyes.

"Natsume! Please say something!" she wailed, "You're hurt!" The tears fell commingling with the small patches of his blood on the ground.

Natsume winced. "This is nothing so don't cry okay…" he stammered, gazing at her eyes.

"What do you mean it's nothing?" Mikan replied in worry, she pointed at his injury, "That doesn't look like nothing! Idiot!"

Natsume didn't respond to her and just looked away.

"Natsume…I'm sorry," she began as she fought back tears. If she was going to reconcile with the person who saved her, or cared for her despite his weird way of showing it…it was **right **now. "I'm sorry for calling you a pervert. It's just that it's so humiliating whenever you rub that 'fruit-panty' gag on my face…"

Surprisingly, she received a response. "Yeah, I know," he said nonchalantly.

"So…you won't look at my panties anymore?" she asked hopefully.

Natsume looked at her with a bored expression. "Are you kidding little girl? You're the one showing it off," he snorted.

"What did you say! Take that back you jerk!" Mikan exclaimed, bringing her back to reality. At that moment, she realized they were in a very suggestive position. She had her legs spread apart with him in between. She supported herself with her hands on his chest while his hands were…_where are his hands?_

_Oh my God!_ She cried in horror. Natsume had his hands pressed hard against her butt with only the thin material of her skirt between their fleshes. She quickly jumped out of his reach in fury.

"NATSUMEEEEEE YOU PERVERT!" She angrily proceeded to chase him towards the dormitory as Natsume stuck out his tongue just to provoke her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

"You molester! Maniac! Shame of good men around the world!" Mikan spat out repeatedly while Natsume accompanied her to her room.

"Shut up, you noisy idiot." Natsume answered back. He knew nobody was back yet at that time of the day so they were alone in the dormitory. They halted in front of her room.

"Natsume, I'll get back at you someday!" she threatened.

"Oh really?" he replied indifferently, "If you remember, that is. You'll probably just forget."

He ignored the colorful words that flew at him directly from Mikan's mouth. He turned around, his back facing her. "Hey."

The seriousness in his tone astonished Mikan. "Wh-what?"

"I never saw your panty. You're fussing over nothing little girl," he said earnestly.

Mikan looked stunned. Was he being sincere? She stared at his retreating back and blinked when he halted yet again.

"Hey, don't you feel cold?"

Mikan became confused with this odd question. "Well. Now that you mention it…I am feeling kinda breezy…"

To her shock, Natsume let out a soft chuckle. _Wait…did he just chuckle?_

Mikan was too shocked to say anything. She was even more stunned when the usually hostile boy started to laugh while he walked away.

_What was that! What just happened!_

Mikan plunged into her bed. She felt happy to see Natsume in good spirits. However, his odd behavior still puzzled her. What the hell was he laughing about?

_Something is not right here._ Mikan shrugged it off. She proceeded to take off her uniform to change into a more casual outfit. She frowned. His words bothered her over and over again. _Hey wait a minute…_she realized something as she changed.

….

….

….

……..

………..she wasn't wearing her panty!

_WAAAAAAH! OH MY GOD!_ Mikan frantically sprinted around her room in complete hysterics. It's no wonder Natsume didn't see her panty! She forgot to wear one this morning! This was too humiliating! This must be a nightmare!

No wonder she felt she forgot something this morning. _Holy moly! I forgot to wear my underwear! _Mikan began to bawl, very much mortified with herself. _I can't believe I just forgot to wear my underwear! _Maybe Natsume was telling her the truth…maybe he didn't see after all! She sighed. He **was** staring out the window when she tripped!

A loud knock came from the door. **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"What?" Mikan shrieked, as she quickly put on her robe.

"Deliiivery for Ms. Mikan Sakura."

Good, it's a robot. She opened the door and received the gigantic parcel.

"Thank you very much! We're happy to be at your service!"

Mikan slammed the door and tore open the package. Inside the box were stacks of panties with different fruit and polka-dot designs. There was a note attached to one of the items. She let out a horrified gasp when she read it:

**In case you forget again, no-panties. You have a nice butt by the way.**

Then the truth occurred to her. _He saw! Oh my God! He saw! He said he didn't see anything because I wasn't wearing one! THAT PERVERT!_

"**NATSUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IIII'LL KIIIIIILLLL YOUUUUUUUUU!"**

Meanwhile, the echoes of her screams sounded melodious to the ears of the boy leaning against the other side of her door.

Natsume smirked mischievously.

It was a good thing the shop he ordered the panties from only had robots for workers. He reminisced what he had seen that morning. He couldn't believe that girl. _Imagine that, forgetting to wear her panties! _He practically had to follow her everywhere to prevent everyone else from seeing her nakedness. Not that he's complaining…

Mikan Sakura is **indeed** one of a kind.

He was sure that girl will forget this incident, not that it really mattered to him. For the meantime…Natsume grinned nastily as he relished her angry screams.

Oh yes.

Someday, she won't be screaming because of that incident anymore. She will probably forget it anyway.

Natsume let his mind wander with the lustful possibilities the future holds for him. An evil grin formed on his features.

Oh yes.

Someday.

**The End.**

**WizdomGoddess:** I had a difficult time writing this one, especially since it's rushed. I'll make revisions sooner or later. I'd like to hear your reviews on this short drabble about Mikan, Natsume, and her panties. I got the idea after watching the haunted house episode…and well, eventually, I wasn't satisfied with Natsume just looking at her underwear. (whistles innocently) I also recalled a dream I had about forgetting to wear my panty (thank God it was a dream though!) and poof! NatsumexMikan fluff idea! I hope I didn't offend anyone. Please review. Your review helps me see what people think of my writing, good or bad. Criticisms are welcome, no flames please okay. I hope you enjoyed this!

Mikan: You bully! (wails)

WizdomGoddess: Awww…Mikan-chan, you'll get over it. (wink wink)

Mikan: I'll nullify you. That'll stop you from writing, you evil evil girl. (glare)

WizdomGoddess: Mikan-chan…you're evil! Waaaaa!

Natsume: (nods impressively at Mikan)


End file.
